


Smoke And Mirrors

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [89]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Smoke and Mirrors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: “I had a chat with Teal’c and Jonas,” Jack said suddenly, his gaze focused on his hands. “Apparently they committed a few crimes of their own when I was away. It made me wonder… What rules my major broke.”





	Smoke And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Smoke And Mirrors Day’ (29 March). Episode tag for season 6 ‘Smoke And Mirrors’.

“Colonel!”

Sam was unable to hide her surprise at seeing her commanding officer on her doorstep.

“Carter.”

“I thought you were heading home, sir?”

“I was,” he sighed. “I mean, I _am_. I just… can I come in for a minute?”

Her eyes widened slightly at his request, but she found herself nodding regardless. “Of course, sir.”

She stepped aside to let him in, but it was only when she closed the door and the colonel remained in the hallway, that his hesitation turned to discomfort.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Unconvinced by his answer, Sam gestured towards the living room.

“Can I get you a drink, sir?”

“No, thanks. This will only take a minute.”

Her frown deepened at his words as she perched on the edge of the couch, while Jack opted for the small armchair.

“How was your meeting with General Hammond?”

“Ah, he thanked me for doing the Air Force a favor,” he shrugged. “Said it went a long way to smoothing over the bad publicity.”

“For something you didn’t even do in the first place,” she scoffed.

“Hey, you don’t need to tell me, that.”

An uncomfortable silence fell at his words as they met each other’s gaze.

“Sorry, sir.”

“I also had a chat with Teal’c and Jonas,” he added, seemingly eager to move the conversation along. “Apparently they committed a few crimes of their own when I was away.”

Sam pressed her lips together to try and hide her smile. She’d heard about Dr Langham’s injuries.

“So, it made me wonder,” he continued lightly, but Sam could hear the barely veiled tension underneath, “What rules my major broke.”

It wasn’t a question, but as his gaze snapped to hers, Sam felt compelled to answer.

“I did what needed to be done to get you back, sir.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Carter.”

“I’m pretty sure you already have a fair idea of what I got up to.”

“Color me intrigued,” he shrugged.

“Okay... breaking and entering, purchasing an illegal weapon… possibly a speeding ticket.”

Jack’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “Can I ask you something?”

When Sam nodded, he asked, “Why?”

“Why… what, sir?”

“Why did you go to those lengths?”

“Because you were innocent.”

“But how did you know it wasn’t me?”

“I just knew.”

The colonel tilted his head slightly and Sam tried not to fidget as he studied her. His expression was unreadable, so she’d no idea what he was looking for.

“You know it’s funny,” she said suddenly, and in a way that surprised even her. “Agent Barrett asked me the same thing.”

Surprise and something akin to disdain flitted through Jack’s eyes at the mention of Barrett, but Sam decided not to dwell on what it might mean. Instead, seeing her CO staring at her, she continued.

“He wanted to know why I thought you were innocent.”

“What’d you say?”

“That I just knew – because we trust each other with our lives every day.”

“People can change, Carter.”

“Maybe,” she acquiesced. “But... permission to speak freely, sir?”

At his nod, she continued. “I know you’ve had to carry out _questionable_ orders in the past, but the assassination attempt... that wasn’t the Jack O’Neill I knew. You’re not that kind of man.”

“I was. Once.”

“People can change,” she whispered.

Sam saw the moment her words hit home with her commanding officer. She suspected he was finding it difficult to cope with the allegations that had been pinned to his name – even though he was innocent – because she knew deep down, that he knew he was capable of everything they’d accused him of doing.

“You’re a good man, sir. I’m glad you’re back with us.”

He met her eye and gave her a half-smile.

“It’s good to be back,” he eventually admitted, his mood a little lighter. “Well, I’ve already thanked the guys for their help – and the methods they used to get their answers.” He grinned. “So, that just leaves you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, _you_ Carter,” he said. “C’mere.”

He got to his feet and gestured for Sam to stand as well before he reached forward and pulled her against him. _Tight._ She could feel the tension and anger still inside him, but she also felt his desperation; his fear that there could have been the smallest chance that his team would not have been able to clear his name.

She gave him a squeeze before she leaned back.

“Did Teal’c get one of those hugs too, sir?”

There was a mischievous glint in her eye and despite the seriousness of the last few days, Sam was happy when she heard her commanding officer laugh at her question.

“Nah, you’re special.”

Her smile fell away at the intensity in his admission. She wanted to say something – _anything_ – to ease the tension that was now building, but before she could, Jack let his arms fall from her waist.

“I should go,” he murmured.

Sam nodded reluctantly in agreement and she followed him to the front door. He had it half-opened when he hesitated and turned. Doubt still remained in his eyes, but his expression had cleared from when he’d first arrived at her house.

“Look, Carter, I know things have been strained between us, ever since Daniel…” He winced at his attempt at an explanation. “But I’m glad you didn’t give up on me.”

She took a moment to observe him, and she saw the look in his eye, heard the words he wasn’t saying.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Carter.”

And then he was gone, making his way down the front path and jumping into his truck as if it was something he did every day. The image made her heart stutter and she inhaled sharply.

“See you tomorrow... Jack,” she whispered into a suddenly all-too-empty house.


End file.
